1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separable end stop for a slide fastener, and particularly to a separable end stop of the so-called side-open type which is comprised of a retaining member adapted for retaining a slider in open disposition of the slide fastener and an insert member adapted to be inserted into the retaining member. The retaining member and the insert member are adapted to come to contact with each other from the front and the rear of the general plane of the slider and then rotate upon each other, thereby bringing the retaining member and the insert member into abutting relation laterally of the slide fastener, so that two fastener stringers becomes ready for being introduced into a slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a so-called “side open type” separable end stop wherein two separable end stop members, that is, a retaining member and an insert member are adapted to be joined and separated laterally of the slide fastener. One typical example of this type separable end stop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,927. As shown in FIG. 25 of the drawings appended hereto, the retaining member 112 and the insert member 110 of the separable end stop 100 are mounted on the lower ends of the left and right fastener stringers 102, 104, respectively. A pin 108 is press-fitted into a socket 106 and then the insert member 110 is swung relative to the retaining member 112 laterally of the slide fastener. This would bring the insert member 110 into abutting engagement with the retaining member 112, and hence bring the fastener stringer 102 into abutting relation to the other fastener stringer 104. Then, an upward movement of the slider 114 along the abutted fastener stringers 102, 104 would close the slide fastener.
Furthermore, another separable end stop of this type is shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2000-232908 and reproduced here in FIG. 26 of the appended drawings. The separable end stop 200 is comprised of two separable end stop members; namely, a first end stop member 202 mounted on the lower end of one fastener stringer 206 of a slide fastener and a second end stop member 204 mounted on the lower end of the other fastener stringer 208 of the same slide fastener. The first end stop member 202 comprises a retaining member 210 having a groove 214 formed on its side and a male engaging portion or projection 216 provided at the lower end of the retaining member 210. The male engaging portion 216 includes a circular base 218 and a snap-type projection 220 mounted centrally on the lower side of the circular base 218. The second end stop member 204 comprises an insert member 212 adapted to be inserted into the groove 214 of the retaining member 210 and a female engaging member 222 provided at the lower end of the insert member 212. The female engaging member 222 includes a circular base 224 and a snap-type hole 226 formed centrally on the base 224.
With the construction, the snap-type projection 220 of the male engaging portion 216 is brought into snapping engagement with the snap-type hole 226 of the female engaging portion 222, and then the second end stop member 204 is swung relative to the first end stop member 202 laterally of the slide fastener to thus insert the insert member 212 into the groove 214 of the first end stop member 202, and then a slider (not shown) is moved upward so that the slide fastener is closed.
In the separable end stops disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,927 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2000-232908, the engaging members such as the pin 108 and the socket 106 or the projection 220 and the hole 226 are provided at the end of the slide fasteners and are all disposed perpendicularly of the general plane of the slide fasteners. So, in order to join the both fastener stringers 102, 104; 206, 208 of the slide fastener; first one has to position the pin 108 and the socket 106 (or the projection 220 and the hole 226) into registry or proper relative position with each other, and then press-fit the pin 102 or the projection 106 into the socket 104 or the hole 208. Therefore, these conventional devices encounter a problem that the operation of placing the engaging members into the proper relative position and engaging the engagement members is very tedious, and difficult particularly for children and aged persons.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a separable end stop wherein the aforementioned disadvantages are obviated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a separable end stop wherein the operation of placing the engaging members into the proper relative position and engaging the engagement members is so easy that even children and aged persons can manipulate the separable end stop with great ease.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.